Dance of the Sea of Trees
A true master of Shikotsumyaku is able to utilize osteokinetic structures externally. They are also able to create and manipulate osteokinetic structures with an extreme ease. The world becomes a body for which to be altered. One such technique involves creating a miniature forest capable of altering the terrain. And afterwards, one can use such bones to travel from one location to another. However, a Kaguya whose prowess surpassed many others before him elevated such a technique to unimaginable heights. Rather than control the battlefield, Zenjou created a technique which completely transforms it into his own. The result is a land that is home to Zenjou. He brings forth the realm from within and materializes it into his current world. By doing so, Zenjou creates a percieved smaller world. Almost reaching heights unseen in power. Mastering one's terrain, they are able to decide the battlefield. It's also continously activating allowing for constant alterations. Dance of the Sea of Trees brings forth Zenjou's mental plane. A dimension forged by Zenjou's emotional suppression. Called Aokigahara, Zenjou is able to morph it into reality. Creating a small pocket dimension. A miniature rip in reality ruled by Zenjou. During it's activation, it is impossible to sense the forest from outside. Instead, the forest appears as a massive fog of Zenjou's chakra. It begins by performing a string of elegant seals. Where as Zenjou's Dance of the Seedling Fern only requires a one, his Dance of the Sea of Trees is very demanding. Afterwards, a massive earthquake is sent in an all directions with Zenjou acting as it's epicenter. The earth or surface below starts twisting and coming apart. Suddenly, massive bone structures emerge. One would notice that they transform into tree like structures with hundreds of structures. They grow high enough to obscure the sunlight, and since most of their branches intertwine, it is almost impossible to see the sky. Transforming the ground floor into a land of shadows and darkness. The bones mimic the tree's physical capabilities completely, twisting and turning about just how trees usually do. Or they are shot straight upwards similar to the monstrous trees that tower forest. The tree formations are as random as they are in nature. None being complately alike. If not for their porcelain appearance, one could easily believe them to actually be trees. However, they also contain the same strength at which Zenjou creates his bones. Harder than steel itself. The forest floor mimics that of volcanic rocks. Making it nigh impossible to break through. The forest does not have an exact size. As it is capable of constantly growing. The wind-blocking density of the bones and an absence of nearly all wildlife, creates an extremely quiet atmosphere. Zenjou is able to morph into these massive trees and travel throughout his neverending forest almost instantly. He can continously create structures within this area. Due to the bones being made from him, they act as an external chakra network which connects back to him. Essentially, this makes the entire forest one giant extension to himself. Those who can percieve chakra usually visuallize this as a cloud which Zenjou's chakra surrounds. This also exponentially increasing the range which his techniques can range. He can even channel his sound base illusions through his trees causing it to recieve a significant boost in power and range. Bone constructs emerge from below or from the surrounding trees. Traps are morphed to Zenjou's consciousness. Spikes, demonic arms and other complex structers can spur upwards from the earth almost instantaneously. By using his third eye, Zenjou can use this osteokinetic creation at extreme distances due to his forest being a larger chakra network for him. The trees release sharp branches meant to skewer all who trespass. He can even manipulate their shapes and form for various pusposes as well as create sub formations from each tree. Making the forest itself his greatest weapon. Within this forest, Zenjou's chakra takes on mist like properties. Rather than blind his victims, Zenjou's mist is able to induce genjutsu. Once under, they began to undergo mentally torturing experiences. From deep pains to horrid memories. As a peek of chakra control, Zenjou's genjutsu is able to manipulate one's perception of time. Seconds becomes hours, hours days, days into weeks. It is a truly sadistic technique. His illusions utilizes the victim's mind as an illusion source. It simply causes their mind to bring their painful memories or loved sensations to the surface, which Zenjou's chakra manipulates. Deaths are replayed. Loved one's are killed. Allies slaughtered before them. Zenjou appears as a phantom throughout. They also must escaped osteokinetic golums such as wolves and demonic deer. It is enough to drive his enemies to suicide. This technique alone was enough to cause an army to murder each other and themselves during one faithful night. Zenjou is able to travel through his osteokinetic woods instantly. And because they constantly expand, he is able to reach extreme distances rather easily. Another aspect is his bones chakra circulation ability. Because this forest becomes one giant chakra network, Zenjou can cast techniques from anywhere within it's confines. Allowing him to constantly attack an opponent. This leads to the perfect disguise. As Zenjou's chakra is spread throughout the mist and trees, finding him becomes impossible. He is completely cloak. Sensors realize that Zenjou becomes omnipresent. That he is everywhere and nowhere at once. And due to the rapid expansion of his forest, it is seemingly never ending. Those murdered within Aokigahara have their souls sealed into his graveyard for all eternity. For every activation, they will rise with his cursed forest. Wither, decomposed zombies meant to do his bidding. Capable of utilizing their techniques which was used in life, Zenjou has an entire army at his disposal. Upon summoning, the exact number is unknown. Zenjou's chakra keep them constantly active, and due to them being walking corpses, damage and attacks are usually ignored. The symbolism of this forest is to Hunt. During this technique, he is known as Yokujin (弋人,Yokujin). Before all else, Assassin's are hunters. But there have yet to exist a target worth his time. By creating this massive forest, Zenjou allows his enemies a false chance to try and survive. They can run about, looking for an escape while Zenjou travels through his trees, bow drawn. Often times, they are met with arrows aimed a few centimeters off in an attempt to tire them out. IIt is a cruel technique as wherever Zenjou is, more osteokinetic trees are created towards the edge. Causing the forest itself to be ever growing. Zenjou can utilize this technique on a partial scale, creating constructs similar to trees, roots and vines freely. As large as he wants or at a smaller scale. Doing so allows him to gain control of his immediate area. He can create an osteo-forest in a room or building rather easily. Trivia *The Dance of the Sea of Trees is based off of an actual forest known as Aokigahara in Japan. The Aokigahara (青木ヶ原?), also known as the Suicide Forest or Sea of Trees (樹海 Jukai?), is a 35-square-kilometre (14 sq mi) forest that lies at the northwest base of Mount Fuji in Japan. The forest contains a number of rocky, icy caverns, a few of which are popular tourist destinations. Due to the wind-blocking density of the trees and an absence of nearly all wildlife, the forest is known for being exceptionally quiet. (Wikipedia). It is known as also being a place where hundreds have taken their lives. *The creation of this technique rivals that of Hashirama's own Forest Technique.